


Med Bay Blues

by saphire_dance



Series: Sexual Healing [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dodgy science, Humor, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10014485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: Rodimus and First-Aid discuss Drift and Ratchet's relationship and the meaning of medical care





	

Drift helped Rodimus limp into medbay. Rodimus could feel guilt oozing through Drift’s field. To be fair the sparring accident was partially (mostly) his own fault, but really Drift had hit him harder than was necessary. 

Or maybe he was just sore from yesterday's sparring. And the day before’s. Sparring made everyone sore. Not that Drift ever seemed to get sore. Rodimus watched Drift glide over to talk to Ratchet after leaving him with First-Aid. Drift was as graceful as ever. He should at least have some bruised protomesh “It’s not fair.”

“What's not?” First-Aid didn't look up from where he was fiddling with Rodimus’s knee articulator. 

He gestured towards Drift. “That. I get as many hits on him as he does on me.” Well maybe not as many. “And look at him. He just shakes it off.”

First-Aid hummed softly as he replaced a small stripped out gear. “Well he does have Ratchet, it’s not surprising.”

“Trust me, Aid, their evenings are not wasted on minor repairs.” At least he hoped not. What would be the point of having a conjux if you didn't clang every chance you got? 

First-Aid’s vents hitched, somewhere between a cough and a laugh. “That's not what I meant. It’s just that Ratchet is a _medic_.”

“Obviously. Still doesn't explain things. He can't fix everything.” Some things just took time and self-repair to heal. Everybot knew that. 

First-aid looked up at Rodimus and sighed. “Regular transfusions of medical grade nanites leads to improved self-repair.”

“Regular transfusions…” Rodimus looked over towards Drift and Ratchet, but the were gone. Probably into Ratchet’s office. Where Ratchet was probably giving Drift a quick… _transfusion_. “You do realize that is the worst euphemism ever.”

First-Aid just laughed as he finished repairing Rodimus’s knee.


End file.
